Prohibido enamorarse antes de tiempo
by Sailor-chan
Summary: Cuando se enamoran las mujeres pierden el corazón y los hombres el cerebro... ¿Pero qué pasa si dos chicas se enamoran?
1. Chapter 1

-Te veo después. –Se despidió Carol Hummel con un beso en la mejilla.

-Te llamaré esta semana, para que quedemos de tomar un café. –Le contestó la señora Pierce dándole un beso a su vez.

La señora Pierce volteó, todavía sonriente hacia la acera de enfrente y fue entonces cuando lo vio.

La sonrisa se borró inmediatamente de su rostro en cuanto vio un destello rojo moviéndose a gran velocidad como cualquier otro transeúnte, a plena luz del día y con una trayectoria claramente definida. No sabía por qué, pero estaba totalmente segura de a quién le pertenecía.

El corazón de Brittany.

-Me tengo que ir, pero te llamaré. –Se apresuró a decir y corrió desesperadamente hacia la acera opuesta de la calle. Era una suerte que en ese momento no pasara ningún vehículo, pues de ser así hubiese terminado muerta sobre el pavimento, ya que cruzó sin mirar a ningún lado. No importaba, nada existía, pues solo tenía en la mente recuperar el corazón de su hija.

Corrió con todo lo que le permitían sus piernas y era una fortuna que se ejercitara, pues de otra forma no hubiese podido seguirle el paso a la lucecilla roja que flotaba por delante de ella, tan veloz como un atleta olímpico; la mujer no sabía de donde rayos estaba sacando las fuerzas, pero finalmente logró atraparlo y lo retuvo entre las manos.

Entreabrió la pequeña prisión en la que tenía al objeto y confirmó sus sospechas.

Sí: ese corazón pertenecía a su hija.

Por un momento una idea loca atisbó por su mente: ¿y si soltaba al corazón y lo dejaba seguir su camino para ver hacia quién se dirigía?

No. Era demasiado arriesgado, se dijo, desechando la idea inmediatamente. No valía la pena, pues había posibilidad de que alguien la observara y se diera cuenta de la situación… definitivamente todo estaba mejor así, pero al llegar a casa exigiría a Brittany que le diera una explicación.

* * *

><p>-No, no, no, ¡no! –Gritó Brittany tomándose la cabeza con las manos, después de que revolviera frenéticamente todo lo que había a su alrededor. Dio vueltas sobre su propio eje, buscando más lugares para examinar… ya había buscado en el clóset, las gavetas, los cajones de su buró… y nada. Se tumbó al suelo para revisar debajo de la cama, tal vez estaba ahí.<p>

Nada. Ni señales que estuviera cerca.

-Dios mío… ¿y ahora qué voy a hacer? –Se preguntó mientras se sentaba pesadamente sobre la cama y las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? A esas alturas su corazón ya debía estar llegando a Lima Heights Adjacent, ni aunque tomara un autobús o un taxi conseguiría llegar a tiempo.

Se imaginaba el panorama y sintió aun más ganas de llorar: su corazón, flotando derechito a ver a la persona de la que quería ser propiedad ahora, solo porque ella había sido tan tonta como para dejar que eso pasara.

Oh Dios… ¿qué iba a decir Santana cuando lo viera? ¿Sabría que era el corazón de Brittany? La rubia no podía ni imaginar lo embarazoso que sería tener que preguntarle a la morena si podía devolverle su corazón… ¿Y si la latina se reía de ella? ¿Y si se terminaba asqueando y no quería hablarle nunca más?

Oh… el oprobio, ¡la vergüenza! A Brittany le daba lo mismo que todo el pueblo viera cómo Santana recibía su corazón… lo único que le quitaba el sueño era imaginar lo que la morena pensaría. Solo la opinión de su amada (sí, ya no tenía caso engañarse cuando su corazón había hablado por sí solo) era la que podía destruirla.

En la planta baja se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y después el ruido de pasos veloces subiendo la escalera. La puerta de su habitación se abrió con violencia y entró su madre, con la mano izquierda en un puño y un resplandor que salía de este.

-¿Me quieres explicar qué es esto? –Y le tomó la mano para depositarle su corazón.

-¡Mi corazón! –gritó Brittany con alegría, tomándolo de la mano de su madre y sosteniéndolo con delicadeza. Lo miró con adoración y entonces lo llevó a la altura de su pecho, presionándolo contra este y el brillante objeto desapareció como por arte de magia. La muchacha soltó un suspiro de alivio y se permitió respirar con tranquilidad unas cuantas veces, mientras la señora Pierce la observaba con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de enojo en la cara.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó al fin, viendo que Brittany no iba a empezar a hablar pronto.

Ella solo pudo bajar la mirada y acomodarse un poco de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Cuando desperté ya no estaba. –Dijo al fin.

-Me imagino, porque no creo que ni tú seas capaz de ver cómo tu corazón se escapa frente a tus narices y no hacer nada al respecto. ¿O es que planeabas dejar que llegara a su destino?

-¡No! –Se apresuró a decir -¡Nada de eso, es mío y no quiero que se vaya! Mamá, te juro que si lo hubiese visto lo habría detenido.

Más lágrimas se derramaron y humedecieron sus mejillas, y esta vez comenzó a sollozar sonoramente.

La señora Pierce suavizó su expresión al ver a su hija llorar. Era una chiquilla; le parecía bastante obvio que estaba tan asustada como ella misma ante tal situación, así que se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

-Calma, está bien. –Le aseguró y le besó la frente. –Lamento haberme puesto así, pero es que eres muy joven… además eres tan inocente, no quiero que te hieran.

-Perdóname tú, mamá. –Le dijo Brittany entre hipidos. –Debí tener más cuidado, gracias por traerlo. No salí corriendo a buscarlo porque pensé que… pensé que…

No terminó la frase pero su madre entendió enseguida lo que quiso decir y la estrechó aún más fuerte.

-No digas nada más. –Murmuró y le frotó los brazos. –Lo importante es que lo atrapé y ahora tienes que cuidarlo.

La chica asintió enérgicamente y la señora la tomó por los hombros.

-Esto es serio, Brittany. Si pasó una vez es seguro que volverá a pasar. –Brittany palideció. –Sí, hija. De nada sirve que trate de engañarte… pero puedo advertirte. Tienes que ser fuerte y aprender a controlarte.

-Pero… se me escapó mientras dormía… -le dijo sin comprender.

-Lo sé, pero tienes que hacerlo. No será fácil pero tampoco es imposible… no quiero ni imaginarme qué pasaría si alguien lo viera.

En ese momento Brittany frunció el ceño. Estaba asustada, pero era porque le daba miedo lo que opinara Santana al respecto, pero no sabía cual era el gran escándalo que hacían todos porque alguien le entregara su corazón a la persona de la que estuviera enamorada… después de todo, el amor era algo hermoso y no algo de lo que debieras avergonzarte.

-¿Qué tiene de malo eso?

-Es que… -respondió cuidando sus palabras –a tu edad eso no es algo normal, hija. Tal vez en unos años estarás lista y sabrás que le estás dando tu corazón a la persona correcta pero…

No quiso añadir nada más; lo que estaba a punto de decir era "solo los idiotas y los débiles entregan su corazón en la adolescencia" pero no podía. Brittany no era una mente brillante, pero sobre todo le preocupaba que alguien se aprovechara de eso y la rubia se convirtiera en el objeto de burla del pueblo.

-Está bien, mamá. –No tenía caso que la cuestionara si al final ambas tenían la misma preocupación. –Pero no lo hago porque me preocupe lo que piense la gente.

Su madre exhaló sonoramente, como si al fin pudiese soltar esa molestia que sentía al pensar en qué le deparaba a su pobre hija.

-Me alegro mucho, hija. –Y volvió a abrazarla, esta vez con la chica abrazándola también.

Se quedaron así un buen rato, con Brittany un poco más tranquila al saber que tenía de vuelta su corazón y debía mantenerse centrada si quería seguir conservándolo. Al cabo de un momento, y sin haberla soltado aún, su madre volvió a hablar y supo que le haría la pregunta que tanto temía:

-Brittany… ¿hacia quién se dirigía tu corazón?

* * *

><p>Santana detestaba despertarse por las mañanas y por tanto era un alivio que fuera sábado, pues pudo dormir larga y tendidamente hasta ya bien entrado el día, cuando los rayos del sol iluminaban a tope su habitación y bañaban su cuerpo. La morena amaba esos días, cuando podía sentir con toda calma ese cosquilleo que le provocaba el calor sobre su piel, pero que tanto disfrutaba. Después de permanecer un rato más así, se desperezó y estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza, oyendo con satisfacción un chasquido. Cuando hubo despertado por completo, se frotó los ojos y se dispuso a arreglar su cama cuando entonces notó unas manchas extrañas que había en las sábanas.<p>

-No otra vez… -Gimió aventando con enojo la almohada que tenía en la mano.

Había empezado meses atrás, pero no recordaba exactamente cuando. Solo sabía que empezó como una nimiedad al principio, tomándolo por un resfriado molesto hasta que empezó a ocurrir con más y más frecuencia, preocupándola al notar que el fluido que le salía por la nariz no era normal. Lo había observado y después de muchas teorías al respecto, se dio cuenta, con horror, de que estaba sufriendo eso que los chicos tanto temían.

Se pasó la mano por la nariz y la observó. Tenía un poco de su cerebro embarrado en los dedos. Se limpió la mano en la camiseta y se preguntó qué mentira debía decir para no levantar sospechas. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué el cerebro no podía salir con sangre? De ese modo hubiese podido decir que estaba en su periodo y había manchado de sangre las sábanas. Pero no, las manchas tenían un color para el cual no tenía ninguna explicación… se dijo que si alguien de su familia lo notaba, sentiría más vergüenza que su hermano el día que encontraron calcetines manchados de semen en su habitación.

Podía ocuparse de eso después, se dijo, porque en este momento había otra cosa fuera de lugar… algo que sentía, o más bien _no sentía_. Tenía una sensación de vacío que irónicamente le oprimía el pecho, algo que nunca había experimentado antes.

¿Acaso sería posible que…? ¡Solo eso le faltaba!

Se tocó el pecho, deslizando sus manos sobre sus senos, como si esperara notar que por arte de magia uno había crecido más que el otro, delatando la presencia de su corazón, pero no encontró nada. Recorrió su habitación con la vista, esperando verlo escondido cerca, pero no lo localizó así que salió corriendo sin siquiera ponerse zapatos… no había tiempo qué perder, pues aún notaba el calor que había dejado su corazón pero Santana no sabía qué velocidad llevaba. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y al dar un mal paso, se tropezó y cayó por los últimos escalones. El golpe le dolió bastante y se frotó el hombro sobre el que cayó todo su peso, pero no podía quedarse tumbada allí, así que se incorporó de inmediato y sus ojos revisaron ahora la sala de estar.

-¿En dónde estás, bastardo? –Preguntó mientras escudriñaba en los rincones.

La puerta delantera estaba cerrada, así que se dio la vuelta y siguió revisando, no podía haber ido muy lejos pero no sabía si ya había abandonado la casa.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina y con espanto vio que una de las ventanas estaba abierta, pero más la asustó lo que vio a través de esta: su corazón iba flotando por el jardín, a mitad de camino de este.

-¡No! ¿Pero qué haces? ¡Regresa aquí, maldita sea!

Se aventó contra la puerta y corrió justo a tiempo de atraparlo cuando estaba por cruzar la valla, donde podría haberse ido por los jardines de los vecinos y ciertamente no le hacía gracia la idea de perseguir a su corazón a la vista de todos, para colmo descalza y aun en pijama.

-¡Estúpido! –Le gritó cuando lo tuvo entre las manos pero sabía que ella era la estúpida por estarle gritando a un órgano que no podía escucharla. Sintió el impulso de estrujarlo hasta destruirlo pero sabía que eso no era posible, así que solo se limitó a observar alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la viera y cuando se convenció de que no había moros en la costa, acercó su corazón a su pecho y lo presionó hasta que de nuevo ocupó su lugar.

¿Acaso no podía tener un respiro? ¡Primero su cerebro y luego su corazón! ¿Tan enamorada estaba y no se había dado cuenta? Se reprendió a sí misma por haberse dejado llevar de esa manera, pero ¿cómo podía serle indiferente a _ella_? Porque sabía exactamente hacia donde se dirigía su corazón, solo que nunca admitiría en voz alta que estaba consciente de ello.

Notó que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, pues se había aventado al estilo de las películas de acción para detener al pequeño fulgor que se le había escapado del pecho, así que había quedado despatarrada sobre el pasto y solo se había levantado a medias. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la casa, preguntándose aun por qué era ella la que tenía tan mala suerte.

Al entrar, encontró a su madre dejando una bolsa sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué hacías allí afuera, tendida en el pasto? –Le preguntó con curiosidad.

Santana se paralizó.

-Nada, es que quería hablarle al pasto… ¿sabías que eso lo hace crecer más bonito?

Su madre la miró con reprobación, pero solo dijo "Esta niña…" y sacó el contenido de la bolsa. Cuando parecía que ya se había librado, entró su padre, aun portando la bata y aflojándose un poco la corbata.

-Buenos días, gente. –Besó a su esposa en la mejilla. –Estaré aquí un rato para comer y descansar un poco, debo regresar al hospital.

-Estuviste de guardia toda la noche. –Observó la señora López, alzando una ceja.

-Sí –respondió este con una mueca. –Pero esta es la parte difícil, amor. Después de esta semana todo estará más tranquilo.

Cuando se acercó a Santana para besarla se detuvo en seco y entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué rayos es eso que tienes en la nariz, Santana?

La aludida se apresuró a ponerse la mano para ocultar su nariz, pero su padre fue más rápido y se la apartó.

-Déjame ver.

-Estoy bien, no es nada.

-¿Estás resfriada? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Para qué?

-¿Sabes? Yo soy una de esas cosas a las que llaman "médico". Se dice por ahí que nosotros podemos ayudar a la gente resfriada, ¿a que suena loco?

-Suena como un total disparate, -le siguió el juego su hija –pero en serio, estaré bien y no tienes que revisarme, te ahorraré la asquerosidad de verlo.

-Ay por favor, Santana. –Dijo él poniendo los ojos en blanco y le tomó el rostro. Santana esperó con paciencia a que terminara de ver y sintió nervios cuando vio su rostro ensombrecerse.

-¿Terminaste? –Le preguntó.

-Eso no es gripe. ¿Qué es?

-Dímelo tú, eres el médico.

Su padre torció la boca y se quedó pensativo.

-Nah, no puede ser. –Dijo al fin conuna risita.

-¿Qué pasa? –Intervino al fin su madre, que había observado todo en silencio.

-Si Santana fuera un chico pensaría que se le está saliendo el cerebro. –Le comentó a su madre.

-Pero qué bobadas dices. –Lo regañó su mujer dándole un manotazo en el brazo, riéndose también.

-¿Podrías ahorrarnos tiempo y decirnos qué tontería te estás metiendo?

-Es cocaína líquida. –Contestó con una sonrisilla pícara y sus padres rieron.

-Ni creas que te has librado, en estos días te programaré una cita para que te vayas a hacer unos análisis. –Su padre enfatizó señalándola con el dedo mientras abría la puerta del refrigerador buscando algo para comer.

La morena sintió un poco de miedo… si hacía eso terminaría descubriendo que efectivamente, el cerebro se le estaba saliendo y no sabía que reacción podría tener. La pérdida de cerebro era algo exclusivo de los varones, o al menos eso era lo que ella tenía entendido y lo que había dicho el doctor López lo corroboraba. Sucedía una vez que un hombre estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por una mujer y prácticamente denotaba condena.

Durante años, los científicos habían tratado de descubrir por qué las mujeres perdían el corazón y los hombres el cerebro. Nadie lo entendía, pues había quedado demostrado que el hipotálamo era el verdadero protagonista en el proceso de enamoramiento, pero tanto el corazón como el cerebro hacían caso omiso de este hecho y eran los primeros en irse al experimentar amor. Con el paso del tiempo, se había planteado la hipótesis de que esto se debía a que ambos eran órganos vitales y era como una manera extraña del cuerpo de decir "no puedo vivir sin ti y por tanto te entrego esa parte de mi cuerpo sin la que moriría". Pero eso no le importaba, lo que realmente le carcomía el pensamiento era saber por qué rayos estaba perdiendo el cerebro siendo mujer… y por qué, para colmo, también estaba en riesgo de perder su corazón. Se preguntó entonces qué estaría sintiendo _ella_.

¡Ni siquiera se atrevía a pensarla por su nombre! Y no era por falta de atención, no, sino porque tenía miedo de que al pensarlo, se le saliera a chorros el cerebro y su corazón se escapara como un bólido directo a la casa de los Pierce.

Decidió que lo mejor por el momento era llamarla y verla para calmar un poco las ansias y el miedo, así que subió torpemente por las escaleras, sintiendo dolor por haber caído un rato antes. Cuando tuvo su teléfono móvil en las manos, marcó con desesperación, le temblaba la mano y tuvo que sostenérsela con la otra para evitar que se le cayera el celular.

Al primer timbre contestó… ¿es que había estado esperando su llamada?

-Hey –le contestó la rubia.

-Quiero salir. –Dijo la latina en ese tono autoritario que decía "no acepto un 'no' por respuesta".

-No puedo, mi madre no me dejará.

Aquello sí que era raro y Santana arrugó la frente tratando de imaginar lo que la rubia pudo haber hecho.

-¿Estás castigada?

-No… pero mi mamá no quiere que salga.

-Te iré a ver entonces.

-¿En serio? –La voz de la rubia sonaba feliz y Santana amaba eso.

-Mejor así, -dijo poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa, esperando que el aparato no dejara que se trasluciera –podemos tener una sesión de "dulces besos de señorita".

La sonrisa de Brittany se acentuó.

-Te esperaré entonces, mamá no dijo que no pudiera recibir visitas.

* * *

><p>Cuando se cortó la llamada y Santana le dijo que llegaría un rato después, Brittany se frotó las manos con anticipación; sus palmas estaban incómodamente sudorosas y por un momento se quedó un poco desorientada antes de moverse deprisa hacia el guardarropa y empezar a sacar prendas… no, ninguno era adecuado. Sabía que estaba cometiendo un error, que no debía preocuparse excesivamente por eso, pero no podía evitarlo… amaba a Santana con locura y quería ser perfecta para ella. Finalmente se decantó por un atuendo, se vistió, se cepilló el cabello y se aplicó un poco de brillo labial. Se miró al espejo al terminar y asintió aprobatoriamente al tiempo que el timbre sonaba y salía corriendo de su habitación.<p>

-¡Yo voy! –Le dijo a su madre.

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó ella con desconfianza.

-Es Santana, como no puedo salir vino a hacerme compañía.

Su madre la miró con seriedad, pero cedió y solo le advirtió:

-Nada de andar saliendo.

-Estaremos aquí.

-Yo voy de compras, ¿estarán bien ustedes dos solas?

-¡Sí! –"Más que bien", pensó para sí misma y abrió la puerta.

Santana estaba en el umbral, con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia un lado con indiferencia y sonrió cuando vio a Brittany.

-Hey, Britt-Britt. –Pasó y fueron tomadas de la mano hacia la habitación de la rubia, mientras su madre se despedía de ambas con un beso.

-Volveré enseguida, ¡pórtense bien! –Gritó antes de irse y le guiñó un ojo a Santana, quien solo rio.

Cuando llegaron escaleras arriba, cerraron de un portazo y Santana se abalanzó sobre la rubia sin darle tiempo de decir nada.

No hacían falta las palabras, sus cuerpos hablaban por sí mismos pero la morena de repente se quedó paralizada, abrazando a Brittany quien percibió el cambio.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Quiso separarla un poco de sí para observar su rostro, pero la latina seguía aferrada a ella como si su vida dependiese de ello.

-Nada, es que ya estoy mojada. –Mintió.

Brittany sonrió. Era increíble el efecto que una simple frase podía tener sobre ella, pues sintió al momento un molesto punzón en su entrepierna.

-Yo también. –Respondió aferrándose también y sintiendo como un cosquilleo en el estómago.

-Hagamos algo al respecto. –Y sin darle tiempo a la rubia de responder, comenzó a quitarle la ropa.

Mientras se besaban, el mismo pensamiento ocupaba su mente: lo delicioso que era saborear el labial de ambas, lo agradable que era la textura de sus lenguas batallando por el poder. Fueron hacia la cama dando tumbos, sin separarse en ningún momento y cayeron sobre esta, Brittany debajo y Santana encima de ella. Ya había conseguido quitarle la falda y ahora luchaba por despojarla de la blusa, pero no podía, pues tenía que dejar de besarla para poder pasarla por encima de su cabeza y era lo último que quería. La rubia percibió su indecisión y fue ella quien reunió la fuerza de voluntad para separarse y quitarse la prenda, quedando solo con la ropa interior puesta. Santana la observó con adoración, pero no dejó que nada escapara de su boca: no podía permitir que la rubia notara el efecto que tenía sobre ella… nadie podía saber que era su debilidad.

Cuando vio que Santana solo se quedaba inmóvil observándola con deseo, la rubia rio ligeramente y comenzó a desvestir a Santana, quien reaccionó y le ayudó… no tenía caso torturarse mutuamente, así que también se quitó la lencería y la de Brittany, hasta que ambas quedaron totalmente desnudas, sus cuerpos presionados, sus pechos rozándose y enloqueciéndolas con la sensación. Volvieron a fusionarse en un beso, que iba subiendo de intensidad pero tenían que apartarse para poder respirar, pues ambas recorrían con las manos sus cuerpos, Brittany alcanzando el trasero de Santana y estrujándolo mientras esta jugueteaba con sus senos y gemía por lo bajo.

A Brittany le hacía perder el control los sonidos que emitía la morena, siempre le pasaba lo mismo. La levantó como si fuera tan ligera como una pluma y se dedicó a darse un festín con sus senos, ensañándose con sus rígidos pezones, con Santana jadeando y revolviéndole el cabello… sabía que le tomaría horas desenredarlo después, pero esto le hacía sentir aun más excitada y el calor que sentía entre las piernas se volvió aún más insoportable; no aguantaría mucho tiempo más así y le dio un poco de alivio cuando Santana se separó con brusquedad y comenzó a bajar, besando con ansiedad todo su cuerpo, empezando por el cuello, pasando por el valle entre sus senos, lamiendo su perfecto abdomen (podía pasar horas haciendo esto, pero ya habría tiempo después) y descendiendo más y más hasta que llegó a su destino. La rubia no estaba mirando, sino que su vista estaba fija en el techo, pues le encantaba sentir de repente el calor, como si no lo hubiese estado esperando y Santana la hubiese tomado desprevenida.

-¡Ah! –Ahí estaba. Sintió la intrusión de algo húmedo y caliente en su sexo, que hizo que estrujara las sábanas y las retorciera con el puño, pero esbozó una sonrisa y miró finalmente hacia abajo, llenándose de felicidad y placer al ver a su adorada amiga con la cabeza entre sus piernas, tan concentrada en su tarea. Era algo que la llenaba no solo de satisfacción y placer físico, sino que hacía que su pecho desbordara de algo indescriptible y le hiciera querer llorar de la emoción… pero esas cosas nunca se dicen en voz alta cuando estás con tu "amiga con derecho", alguien por quien se supone que no debes sentir nada.

Santana por su parte, acariciaba las piernas y el abdomen de Brittany con cariño mientras su lengua se movía de un lado a otro con habilidad, a veces cambiando el ritmo para ofuscar a la rubia y otras tantas succionando con fruición, hasta que Brittany apartó las manos de las sábanas y puso su mano en la cabellera oscura de la latina, quien soltó un gruñido de aprobación y la vibración hizo que Brittany alzara las caderas momentáneamente, buscando más contacto.

La morena seguía _devorándola_ y en un punto se quiso portar un tanto egoísta, pues ahora su prioridad era beber hasta la última gota de la humedad que manaba de ella, disfrutando de su penetrante sabor y ese aroma que le hacía perder el sentido… pero Brittany sabía esto, se daba cuenta por el frenesí que se apoderaba de compañera y solo el saber esto era capaz de provocarle un orgasmo espontáneo…

Pero no era espontáneo. Cuando Santana no pudo más y con violencia le levantó las piernas a su amiga, sosteniéndolas sobre sus hombros y gimió mientras retorcía la lengua de una manera que sacó de sus casillas a la rubia, esta le apretó tan fuerte tan fuerte la cabeza con los muslos, sin poderse controlar y Santana pensó que ejercía tanta presión que le podía romper la cabeza tan solo con la fuerza de sus piernas, pero nada importaba ya y podía morir en paz, pues Brittany dejó salir toda esa tensión que se había acumulado dentro de ella, exhalando un gemido más ronco que los anteriores al sentir finalmente un orgasmo.

Se quedó allí, tendida unos segundos, tratando de recuperar el aliento… hasta que Santana de nuevo la tomó y se posicionó en su centro, acomodándose hasta que sus sexos estaban presionándose.

Brittany dejó salir un quejido al sentir que sus entrepiernas hacían contacto, pues aun estaba sensible por el orgasmo que había sentido pero no dijo nada, pues sabía que no había fuerza en la Tierra que pudiese detener a la morena cuando se ponía así, además de que siempre terminaba pagándoselo con creces, pues Santana jamás le quedaba mal.

Cuando estuvieron en buena posición, Santana comenzó a embestir y Brittany se esforzó por seguirle el paso, aunque quedándose muy por detrás… la latina podía ser cariñosa y hacerle el amor suavemente y con delicadeza… pero en ocasiones como esta, era pasional y salvaje, casi como un animal.

Y, ¿sinceramente? No sabía cual de las dos le gustaba y excitaba más.

Por su parte, Santana tenía sus propios pensamientos… lo que había ocurrido ese día no podía volver a pasar, de modo que necesitaba _poseer _a su amiga bestialmente, sin ponerse a pensar en sentimientos y preocupándose solo por el aspecto carnal de su relación. Tenía que hacerse a la idea de que eran eso y nada más: dos amigas que habían descubierto empíricamente las bondades hedonistas de las artes amatorias de Lesbos.

Brittany comenzaba a sentir un poco de molestia, pero no dijo nada… después de todo Santana le había dado un maravilloso orgasmo como siempre y Brittany amaba provocarle lo mismo al objeto de su adoración, así que sacando fuerzas de alguna parte, creó fricción a su vez igualando el vaivén de la latina quien con los sonidos que emitía le hacía saber que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

Y fue entonces, al verla echar la cabeza hacia atrás, abandonándose a esa deliciosa sensación que le daba el calor de Brittany, que esta volvió a sentir ese espasmo y de la nada, experimentó un segundo orgasmo al tiempo que Santana experimentaba el suyo haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas.

Al terminar, la morena, que era considerablemente más baja que la rubia, se desplomó encima de ella, con la cara a la altura de sus senos y jugueteó distraídamente con uno de sus sensibles pezones, hasta que Brittany le puso la mano encima para que dejara de hacerlo, pues se estaba sonrojando y una vez más sentía una palpitación debajo.

-Estás temblando. –Observó cuando la mano que tenía entre la suya no dejaba de agitarse nerviosamente.

-Estoy bien. –Le aseguró su amiga cerrando los ojos con fuerza. –Solo abrázame.

No quería decirle que ese temblor se debía a que sentía claramente como su corazón se impactaba contra su pecho, luchando por salir y reunirse con la rubia que estaba debajo de ella; se sentía exaltada y sabía que no podría vivir sabiendo que su corazón podía salir al encuentro de Brittany y dejarla en evidencia.

Por su parte, Brittany tampoco estaba calmada… su corazón latía tan rápido como el de un colibrí y temía que la latina sintiera esto y se diese cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero se repetía a sí misma que todo estaría bien, que podía controlar a su corazón y nada malo pasaría.

Después de un rato, Santana se levantó y Brittany echó en falta su peso recargado contra su cuerpo, así como su calor y la observó mientras reunía sus prendas que habían quedado dispersadas por la habitación, para vestirse lentamente sin mirar ni una sola vez a la chica que todavía estaba en la cama, observándola con tristeza. Santana siempre era así: sin importar si el sexo había sido tranquilo e íntimo, o desenfrenado y poco discreto, se terminaba levantando para vestirse y comportarse como si nunca hubiese sucedido nada y no se hubiese desatado una tormenta de pasión momentos anteriores. Ya habíase acostumbrado a esto, pero no dejaba de sentirse triste y era una de las razones por las cuales no podía dejar que Santana viese cómo su corazón se dirigía hacia ella.

-¿Quieres ver Sweet Valley High? –Le preguntó Santana sin voltear a verla.

-¿Eh? Ah… sí, está bien. –Respondió distraídamente la rubia. Se levantó y comenzó a vestirse también, notando lo esquiva que estaba su amiga. Cuando un rato después estaban sentadas muy cerca, viendo el televisor, Brittany sintió curiosidad:

-Oye, San… ¿qué es lo que hace a uno perder el corazón? –Le preguntó y a la aludida le dio un vuelco (literalmente) el susodicho órgano.

-_Dicen_ que cuando uno está enamorado. –Dijo más para sí misma que para la otra chica. –Pero yo digo que son tonterías.

Brittany reprimió las lágrimas al escuchar la respuesta.

-¿Tú crees que el sexo pueda hacer perder el corazón?

Su amiga rio.

-Si así fuera nadie en McKinley tendría corazón ni cerebro ya.

-¿Entonces no?

-Claro que no. Es imposible.

Brittany se calmó un poco al fin. Creía ciegamente en lo que le decía su amiga.

-¿Me lo prometes? –Dijo encontrando su mirada con los oscuros ojos de quien estaba a su lado. -¿Que el sexo no puede hacer que a uno se le vaya el corazón?

Santana vaciló por un instante, pero de hecho no sería una promesa en vano. Desgraciadamente (o tal vez por fortuna) nadie podía perder el corazón solo por tener sexo, pero no quería decirlo en voz alta por lo que esto significaba… sin embargo, al ver el rostro de Brittany, se decidió.

-Te lo prometo. –Y entrelazó su dedo meñique con el propio.

Y era una promesa verdadera, pues lo que había hecho perder el corazón a ambas, y en el caso de Santana, el cerebro, no había sido el sexo.

Había sido el amor.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota de autora: He aquí el segundo capítulo. Creo que la historia constará de cuatro en total y ya tengo planeado de qué tratarán los dos restantes. Me alegra mucho ver la aceptación que ha tenido esta historia, recuerden dejar sus reviews.

Por cierto: esta historia la basé en un cuento que leí hace años (¡Ocho años!) y con un enfoque un poco distinto. No recuerdo bien el autor, creo que era de apellido Cabrera.

* * *

><p>Era un suplicio tener que separarse y regresar a su casa. De haber podido, se habría quedado toda la vida allí, con <em>ella<em> para terminar con eso y darle un poco de gusto a su corazón… No, de haber podido se habría escondido en un búnker bajo tierra de donde nunca pudiese salir. O mejor aún, habría escondido al órgano en un búnker. Así no tendría que preocuparse nunca en la vida porque se escapara.

En la escuela todo era aun peor: las miradas, los gestos… empezaban a preguntarse si estaban todo el tiempo juntas por mero gusto o porque si no ese órgano vital cobraría vida propia de otra forma.

Un ruido desagradable se escuchó y ambas voltearon a ver, todavía con los meñiques entrelazados. Rachel Berry era nuevamente víctima de abuso escolar y estaba de pies a cabeza cubierta de granizado de distintos sabores. Parecía un horroroso monstruo salido de una película cincuentera de terror, mirándose con una mueca mientras los chicos populares se congratulaban y le lanzaban más burlas.

-Qué chica tan idiota, ¡darle su corazón a Finn Hudson! –Dijo una de las porristas que le había arrojado un granizado.

Ambas chicas quedaron paralizadas al instante. La entrega del corazón constituía un tema tabú, más aun que el sexo. Pero no fue esto lo que las perturbó, sino la identificación propia con el tema en cuestión.

Y el miedo. Oh, el miedo a ser descubiertas no solo por la persona a quien estaba destinado el corazón, sino a ser descubiertas y tachadas por la sociedad. Ver a Rachel luchando por conservar la serenidad y la poca dignidad que le quedaba y correr hacia el baño, era una premisa de lo que les esperaba si seguían ese mismo camino.

-Nos vemos después. –Dijo Brittany soltándose de la mano de Santana, quien la miró suspicazmente y siguió a Rachel hacia el baño.

La puerta acababa de cerrarse cuando Brittany entró violentamente y vio a Rachel, que comenzaba a limpiarse y la miraba con desconfianza, pero sobre todo, resignación y tristeza. Se miraron unos segundos hasta que Rachel apartó la vista y preguntó en voz muy baja:

-¿Tú también has venido a burlarte?

-No. –Respondió simplemente Brittany tomando una toalla de papel y ayudando a Rachel a limpiarse, recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa por parte de la pequeña muchacha.

Se limitaron a retirar el jarabe del cabello de Rachel y después de un rato ya habían progresado, cuando la más baja se atrevió a romper el silencio.

-¿Por qué me ayudas? –Y preguntó más por Brittany que por ella misma, pues intuía que la rubia la había seguido con intención de pedirle algo. –No es que no lo aprecie, por supuesto, pero usualmente pretendes que ni estamos en el mismo planeta.

-Santana me dijo que te robarías todo mi oro si te hablaba. –Le confesó Brittany, a lo que Rachel bajó la cabeza y ambas se limitaron a seguir usando las toallas de papel.

-¿Es cierto que le…? –Comenzó tentativamente la rubia después de un rato, cuando Rachel ya estaba casi limpia, aunque tenía gesto de disgusto por la sensación pegajosa que tenía.

-¿… di mi corazón a Finn? –Completó la frase Rachel.

Ahora fue el turno de Brittany de apartar la vista.

-Es cierto. –Confirmó la muchacha levantando el mentón, como queriendo demostrar que tenía orgullo.

-¿Cómo pasó? –Preguntó Brittany, acercándose a ella y asegurándose de que nadie escuchara.

-No esperes que tenga una explicación para tu pregunta… simplemente supe que Finn es el correcto. –Dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

-Pero, ¿cómo supiste? ¿No te dio miedo de que… él no fuera a quien debieras dárselo?

La judía respiró hondo y puso expresión pensativa.

-Moría de miedo. No podía dejar de pensar en lo joven que soy y en mis sueños de algún día emular a la gran Barbra…

-¿La muñeca? Creo que eres un poco bajita para eso.

-No, Brittany, ¡Barbra Streisand! Quiero seguir sus pasos desde que tengo uso de razón y… por eso estaba tan asustada… -Miró hacia la puerta, como queriendo asegurarse de que nadie les interrumpiría. –La verdad es que… Finn empezó.

-¿Cómo que empezó? –Brittany no entendía lo que quiso decir.

Rachel se señaló la cabeza.

-El cerebro. Cuando descubrió que se le estaba saliendo, me propuso matrimonio y fue cuando decidí darle mi corazón. –Sonrió genuinamente. –Y no me arrepiento. Claro que… no pudieron aguantar para hacerme la vida imposible.

-¿Tan distinto es? Digo, sé que ni siquiera tenías reputación porque todos te conocían como la perdedora de la escuela… ¿te tratan peor?

Le avergonzaba un poco decir que nunca se había dado cuenta realmente del mal trato que recibía Rachel en una dosis diaria. Tal vez ella y Santana incluso le dieron "su ración diaria de granizado" alguna vez.

-La gente ya hasta ha empezado a inventar cuentos. –Rachel trató de aparentar estar muy ocupada plisándose la falda con las manos, pero era solo para ocultar su nerviosismo. –Por ejemplo, que le entregué mi corazón en las Nacionales y perdimos por eso.

-Oh, vaya… -La rubia no sabía qué decir. –Pero entonces… ¿cómo fue?

A Rachel se le iluminó el rostro:

-Hermoso… cantamos juntos y…

-¿Todo lo hacen cantando? –Preguntó Brittany frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, en particular es nuestro estilo. Somos dos artistas que transmiten un sentimiento por medio de…

-¿Cómo lo hace la gente normal? –La interrumpió Brittany y Rachel se molestó un poco por la insinuación de que Rachel y Finn no eran "normales".

-Cada quién puede hacerlo a como le plazca… solo hay que hacerlo especial. –Dijo la pequeña muchacha en tono soñador. De repente Brittany quiso cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

-Oye… y… ¿el sexo no tuvo que ver? –Preguntó con una nota de inocencia en la voz, que contrastó con la reacción de Rachel, quien se sonrojó con furia, apartó la mirada y luchó por encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Nosotros… nosotros no… -respiró hondo y miró a Brittany, esperando que la muchacha hubiese comprendido, pero sin éxito. Carraspeó. –Antes de que le entregara mi corazón no… nunca habíamos practicado el coito.

-Pero… -Brittany le lanzó una mirada confundida. –Yo te pregunté si el sexo…

-Lo que dije significa que no tuvimos sexo antes de que le entregara mi corazón. –Le aclaró.

Brittany lanzó una exclamación de entendimiento. Se sentía aun peor que antes de hablar con ella: el amor de Rachel y Finn había sido puro, carente de la lujuria que había teñido la relación de ella misma con la latina.

¿Tan estúpida había sido como para entregar su corazón por razones tan pasionales? Santana no quería absolutamente nada romántico con ella, se lo había dejado en claro muchas veces y aun así ella cayó y su corazón ahora reclamaba un nuevo dueño… o dueña, en este caso.

Terminó de limpiar a Rachel en silencio y se dispuso a retirarse.

-Bueno… que estés bien. Cuídate de los granizados. –Ya iba hacia la puerta cuando Rachel la detuvo.

-Espera. –La rubia volteó. –Brittany… estarás bien.

Se dio cuenta que Rachel había adivinado la situación y palideció… ¿sabría que era Santana el objeto de su afecto?

Como percibiendo su duda, Rachel añadió:

-Santana también estará bien, no te preocupes… aunque es demasiado orgullosa y será difícil para ustedes.

Apenas terminó de hablar, la rubia ya estaba de nuevo en el pasillo, corriendo para alejarse del baño, tambaleante.

Lo sabía: Rachel Berry de alguna manera se había dado cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de su estrecha relación con su mejor amiga. Pero ¿cómo se habría enterado? ¿Acaso el hobbit leía la mente? ¿O tan obvias eran?

Lo cierto era que poco le importaba cómo se hubiese enterado esta, pues el daño ya estaba hecho y tampoco creía que Rachel fuera a divulgarlo por ahí; ella no era de ese tipo. Lo que le asustaba era la posible reacción que tendría la latina si se enteraba que alguien más sabía de su "sucio secretito". De hecho, Santana había estado algo distante últimamente y aunque se esforzaba por disimularlo, era obvio para Brittany que algo en ella estaba cambiando, que algo la estaba perturbando. Si llegaba a enterarse de que estaban ganando notoriedad con las demás personas, el resultado podía llegar a ser catastrófico.

Esa misma noche, mientras descansaba en su cama con el cálido cuerpo de su amiga encima, tuvo que luchar para no levantarse abruptamente y suplicarle a la latina. Suplicarle que la tomara como esclava si se le antojaba, pero que no desdeñara su corazón, que la tratase como se le antojara, como objeto sexual si así lo deseaba, pero que nunca dejara de sonreírle como lo hacía ni de besarla con ese sentimiento tan posesivo que le transmitía.

En cambio, solo la miró con profundo amor, esperando que no sintiera el peso de su mirada, pero al parecer fue inútil.

-¿En qué piensas? –Le preguntó Santana sin alzar la cabeza.

-En nada. –Le acarició el cabello y Santana ronroneó con aprobación.

La morena le clavó las uñas en el costado a Brittany al sentir que su corazón enloquecía y la rubia soltó un quejido a pesar de lo cortas que las llevaba, pues se las limaba casi a diario para no lastimar a su compañera.

-Lo siento. –Se disculpó Santana.

-No importa… me gusta. –Admitió Brittany sonrojándose. –Me hace pensar que no quieres que me vaya.

Santana se levantó bruscamente, parecía enojada.

-A mí no me importa si te vas o no… recuerda: yo no tengo sentimientos para nadie y no te necesito.

Lo cierto era que le urgía marcharse rápido del lugar; otro poco más y se hubiese quedado para entregarle su corazón a Brittany y no podía permitirse tal vergüenza.

El enojo recorrió cada parte de la inocente rubia, quien se permitió alzar la voz.

-¿Por qué siempre eres así?

-¿Así como? –Le preguntó Santana haciéndose tonta pero sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería.

-¡Tan fría! ¡Siempre te portas como si nada te importara!

-¡Porque es verdad, a mí estas tonterías sentimentales me molestan! –Le gritó también Santana.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¿O es una tontería cuando me abrazas después de hacer… de… tener sexo? –Brittany sintió que el color se le subía a las mejillas… ¿acaso había estado a punto de decir "hacer el amor"?

-Eso… -Santana luchaba por encontrar las palabras adecuadas –no significa nada. Solo lo hago porque te quiero… pero como amiga.

-Pero me quieres. –Repuso la muchacha. –Y eso es un sentimiento.

-Es distinto. –Santana apartó la mirada.

-¿Tan diferente es? Yo no lo creo. –La rubia se paró también y se acercó con cautela hacia ella, aun desnuda.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Preguntó en voz baja la latina.

-Quisiera que por una vez me miraras a los ojos. –Le respondió tomándola de la barbilla y volteándole con gentileza la cara para conectar sus miradas.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue que Santana salió corriendo hacia el baño, al que llegó enseguida y se encerró dando un portazo que hasta la rubia alcanzó a escuchar. Se apoyó contra la puerta y trató de controlar su respiración, pero sobre todo trató de controlar a su corazón…

Sintió cómo el sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo al darse cuenta de que su corazón no estaba.

* * *

><p>Brittany se había desplomado sobre la cama una vez más, apretándose el pecho. Dolía, dolía muchísimo y sentía como si estuviese siendo marcada con un hierro incandescente. Lágrimas recorrían su rostro debido al dolor físico y emocional que estaba sintiendo. Había reunido valor para confrontarse a su amiga y ¿cómo le respondía ella? Marchándose sin decir nada, huyendo como era su costumbre.<p>

El corazón le dolía horrores, se hinchaba y se sacudía violentamente, mientras Brittany sollozaba y no podía pensar en un dolor más espantoso… ni siquiera clavándose un cuchillo, se dijo, sentiría algo similar.

-Para ya. –Trató de decirle a su corazón. –Me lastimas.

Pero el corazón solo se sacudió con más violencia, como si él mismo quisiera proferir una queja si tuviese labios.

"No." Pareció decirle el órgano con reproche. "No soy yo el que te lastima, es ella… ¿y es a esa mujer a la que quieres entregarme?"

-¡Me duele! –Protestó.

"¡Díselo a ella!" Le respondió mentalmente. "¡Díselo, échaselo en cara! ¡No me envíes con ella, sufriré tanto como tú! ¿Es que no sabes verlo?"

-Ella no tiene la culpa. –Murmuró Brittany. –Yo sí, por enamorarme.

"Mi destino pesará sobre ti para siempre." Le regañó una vez más su corazón, en su mente. "Si yo sufro, tú sufrirás lo mismo pero infinitamente."

-Lo merezco. –Siguió diciendo en voz muy bajita. –Por causarle molestias. Por querer ofrecerle mi amor yo, que soy tan idiota. Debe estar enojadísima conmigo.

"¿Y a ti qué te importa si está enojada? ¡Deberías ser tú quien esté furiosa! ¡Ódiala! ¡Ódiala, te digo!"

-¡No puedo! –Gritó Brittany y rompió en llanto con violencia. Hundió la cara entre las sábanas y golpeó con el puño el colchón.

"Yo tampoco puedo." Pareció decirle su corazón después de un rato. "Quiero estar con ella; no importa si me destruye. Porque tan siquiera cinco minutos de felicidad a su lado quiero experimentar."

Poco a poco fueron remitiendo las lágrimas y el espasmo que el llanto llevaba a su cuerpo… se limpió la cara y se empezó a cepillar el cabello, queriendo recobrar la postura. Ya había recobrado el color natural de su piel cuando escuchó un ligero golpe sobre la puerta y volteó. No escuchó nada más así que le restó importancia, y cuando volvía a cepillarse el cabello volvió a escucharlo.

_Thud._ Un ligero golpe sobre la madera.

Volvió a voltear, esta vez muy atenta por si volvía a escucharlo, aun con el cepillo en la mano pero sin llevárselo hacia el cabello.

_¡Thud! _Sonó de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza y Brittany se levantó, poniéndose la ropa interior y buscando la ropa que estaba desperdigada en la habitación de Santana.

_¡THUD! _Se estaba pasando la blusa por sobre la cabeza y el insistente golpeteó se repitió estruendosamente, como si quisiera derribar la puerta.

¿Sería Santana? La rubia lo creía poco probable, pues era su casa y no tenía por qué tocar la puerta… además, solo la rubia estaba ahí y no habían secretos entre ellas después de tantas veces haber compartido el lecho.

Abrió la puerta y lo que vio le hizo ahogar una exclamación: Santana estaba frente a ella, con un brillante objeto en la mano que se debatía frenéticamente contra su agarre, tratando de zafarse.

La visión de su amada amiga con el corazón en el puño (literalmente) y esa cara de sorpresa y vergüenza que tenía en el rostro ahora, era por mucho la visión más hermosa que hubiese visto jamás. Su desnudez era resaltada por el destello rojo que emitía el corazón cegadoramente, recorriendo cada centímetro de su exótica piel, dándole textura a sus curvas, provocando sombras en sus prominentes senos, regando luz en sus caderas y dejando a la vista su parte más íntima.

Finalmente, Santana pudo contener a su desbocado corazón y lo llevó hacia su pecho, donde desapareció pero no se atrevió a quitarse la mano, por temor a que volviese a escapar veloz como un cohete, teniendo tan cerca a quien quería como nueva dueña.

-¿Era eso…? –Comenzó a decir Brittany sin poder controlar la sonrisa que se empezaba a formar.

¡Era para ella! ¡El corazón de Santana quería estar con ella! Incluso en su limitada comprensión podía ver la situación con claridad: el corazón quería pasar la puerta y ella era la única que estaba dentro; ¿quién, sino Brittany, podía ser su destinatario? Ahora quería llorar pero de felicidad.

-Será mejor que te vayas. –Le dijo Santana con un toque de ¿vergüenza?

-¿Por qué? Tu corazón…

-Olvida eso. Haz como que no viste nada. –La latina se vistió y Brittany sintió un punzón de deseo en la entrepierna al verla bajo una nueva luz.

Antes de que Santana se diera cuenta, Brittany se había lanzado hacia ella, abrazándola.

-Deja eso. –Le dijo luchando contra lo que en verdad quería. La rubia le estrujaba los senos con desesperación y le metía la mano dentro del pantalón, que se acababa de poner.

La morena soltó un gemido involuntario al sentir cómo uno de los largos dedos de la bailarina se introducía en su sexo, tan húmedo que estaba empapando su ropa. La sensación la estaba volviendo loca y a eso se le sumaban los mordiscos que Brittany le estaba dejando en el cuello, que le nublaban el juicio.

Y se habría abandonado a esa sensación que le embargaba, habría dejado que su corazón nuevamente saliese de su pecho para entregarse a la rubia, si no fuese por la sensación de miedo que opacaba todo sentimiento.

"Esto está mal." Pensó. "Muy, muy mal…"

Porque percibía cómo Brittany ponía todo el amor y cariño del mundo en sus caricias, cómo lamía sus senos con ternura.

Cómo estaba dispuesta a hacerle el amor.

-¡Deja… -dijo con dificultad, pues su respiración se aceleraba –deja de hacer eso!

La apartó de un empujón y la alta muchacha cayó hacia atrás. Se veía herida y enojada.

-¿Por qué me tratas así? ¡Ya no puedes ocultar que me quieres! –Golpeó el suelo con ambos puños en una especie de rabieta.

-¡Sí puedo y vaya que lo haré! ¡No siento nada, mi corazón es un idiota! –Quiso ayudar a Brittany a levantarse, pero esta rechazó su ayuda y se paró sola.

-¿Por qué no quieres decir lo que sientes de verdad? –Le preguntó con enojo.

-¡Porque se supone que esto no debería ser así! –Santana no pudo más y estalló en lágrimas. -¡Nosotras deberíamos tener sexo, pasarla bien y que todo quedara así! ¡No tendría que estar enamorada de ti!

-¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿Tanta vergüenza te da amarme? –Brittany también sentía que se le nublaba la vista con las lágrimas.

-¡Eres una chica! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Seremos la burla de todos, se reirán incluso más que de Berry!

-¡Eso no importa, yo estaré contigo! Y sé que si alguien quisiera hacernos daño, tú nunca le dejarías. Le dirías algo muy malvado, como siempre haces.

Santana negó con la cabeza.

-No podré hacerlo siempre… en serio Brittany, no puedo. No puedo darte mi corazón, no puedo amarte.

Toda la felicidad que la bailarina había sentido al ver a Santana con el corazón en la mano se estaba derrumbando de golpe. Su corazón quería estar con ella, pero no su dueña.

Iba a salir corriendo para dejar atrás todo cuando vio algo en la nariz de Santana.

-Te está sangrando la nariz. –Le dijo alarmada y olvidándose de todo por un momento.

-No es nada. –Dijo Santana limpiándosela.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas que llame a tu padre?

-Dije que no es nada. –Santana sabía perfectamente qué era: su cerebro combinado con sangre. Estaba empeorando a cada segundo que pasaba.

-¿Por qué tampoco me permites preocuparme por ti? –Preguntó Brittany con dolor.

-Porque no quiero que lo hagas. Fue un accidente, confundimos el sexo con amor. Eso fue todo. –Cada palabra que decía se encajaba como vidrios en la piel de ambas, deseando que no fuesen verdad. Y no lo eran, pero herían como si lo fuesen.

En un último intento desesperado, Brittany trató de abrazarla y Santana la rechazó.

-No. –Dijo secamente.

La muchacha no necesitaba más. Se dio la vuelta y se fue, aun llorando.

En este momento siente como si estuviese muriendo, se dijo, pero la sensación no le durará toda la vida. Es mejor así, que se piense que no vale nada para mí, aunque sea mi mundo entero.

Tengo miedo y nunca podré superarlo del todo, además ella es una incauta y no ve la situación con realismo, lo inusual de esta y cómo nos afectará, cómo la gente nos verá con rechazo y nos querrá hacer daño.

No quiero que sufra ni por mí, ni por nadie. Mi miedo la hará sufrir más que nada en el mundo.

Y se dio cuenta de que por eso ella estaba perdiendo el cerebro.

Quería protegerla de una manera que ni siquiera un hombre podría hacerlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota de autora: sé que dije que habría dos capítulos más, pero al final salieron muy cortos así que mejor los fusioné. Fue un placer haber escrito para ustedes y estén atentos porque hay otra historia en camino.

* * *

><p>Santana esperaba pacientemente junto a su padre a que el colega de este regresara junto a ellos para entregarles los resultados de los análisis que se le habían hecho a la chica tal y como su padre había pedido. La muchacha ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba ahí, empeñándose a ponerse a ella misma en esa situación, si tan solo con decirle la verdad a su padre se habría resuelto todo… bueno, tal vez no se hubiese resuelto, pero al menos les habría ahorrado tiempo a ambos, pero no quería aceptarlo… quería confirmar que efectivamente no era un sueño y le estaba sucediendo y deseaba también ganar tiempo, pues apenas si lo asimilaba ella y no deseaba que alguien más se enterara.<p>

El jefe del laboratorio se acercó, ceñudo y mirando el sobre como si dudara en entregarlo. Los miró a ambos, primero al doctor López y luego a Santana, deteniéndose un momento en ella. Finalmente entregó el sobre a esta última, pero siguió mirando al doctor dubitativamente mientras este le quitaba el sobre, lo rasgaba y extraía el papel, pasando los ojos velozmente por la tinta impresa.

Bajó la hoja de papel lentamente y miró al laboratorista a punto de decir algo, pero este se le adelantó:

–Sí, es de verdad. –Miró a Santana.

–Esto no puede ser. –Espetó el doctor.

–No hay duda, doctor López… yo sé que suena irreal pero…

–Esto es estúpido, quiero que hagas otros análisis. –Dijo el doctor alzando la voz.

–Papá, ya déjalo. –Dijo Santana, que en ningún momento había despegado la vista del suelo. –Creo que ya sé lo que dice y es verdad.

– ¿Tú… lo sabías? –Preguntó su padre, incrédulo.

–Sí. –Admitió ella. –Desde hace uno que otro mes.

– ¿Y no me dijiste nada? –Le preguntó su padre, airado y bajo la incómoda mirada del laboratorista.

–Supongo que ya no será necesario programar otros análisis… -Murmuró con aire embarazoso y se marchó.

– ¿Por qué nunca me dices nada, Santana? ¡Rayos! –Arrugó el papel y lo agitó en el aire. -¿Cómo demonios pasó esto?

– ¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa? Tú eres el doctor, dímelo tú.

–Bueno… tranquila, todo estará bien, hija. –La tomó de los hombros y Santana vio que trataba de tranquilizarse más a él mismo que a ella. –A mí me pasó lo mismo y… pues… tú eres una chica pero…

–No me estás haciendo sentir mejor. –Suspiró ella.

–Yo solo quería hacerte saber que estarás bien…

–Soy una chica, papá. –Espetó ella volteando finalmente a verlo. –Desde el momento en que me empezó a salir el cerebro por la nariz sé que no estaré bien porque no es normal.

El doctor la miró como si nunca la hubiese visto antes, con una mezcla de tristeza y realización.

– ¿Papá? –Preguntó dubitativamente al no obtener respuesta.

–Entonces sí sabías de verdad lo que te pasaba… ¿Por qué no me dijiste, Santana? ¿No confías en mí o en tu madre?

–Estoy avergonzada. –Admitió su hija. –Soy… no soy normal.

–Eres mi hija. –La abrazó. –Y mentiría si dijera que no estoy desconcertado pero…

– ¿Quieres que te suelte otra bomba? –Le preguntó ella aun aferrada a él.

Su padre le respondió con un suspiro.

– ¿Estás embarazada?

Aquello hizo reír a Santana y sirvió para relajarla un poco.

–No… no creo que debas preocuparte por eso. –Dijo con una sonrisa. Se humedeció los labios antes de responder. –Mi corazón… también lo estoy perdiendo.

–No sé por qué eso no me sorprende. –Le respondió suspirando, aunque la estrechó aun más. –Sí que estás jodida, hija.

Ambos rieron. De tal palo tal astilla; era muy obvio de donde había salido la tosquedad de Santana.

–Y ya que estamos con confesiones… –le dijo él – ¿me puedes decir quién es?

–De poder, puedo. –Dijo ella. –Pero creo que ya han sido bastantes revelaciones para un día.

–Entiendo. –Aceptó él aunque la curiosidad lo mataba. – ¿Algo más que quieras añadir? ¿Te tatuaste? ¿Te enrolaste en el ejército?

–No, por ahora no. –Contestó Santana riéndose.

–Vamos a casa… recuerda que aun tenemos que decirle a tu madre. –Dijo y ambos apretaron los labios al pensar en el drama que haría la susodicha.

* * *

><p>–Brittany, tienes que comer un poco.<p>

La señora Pierce estaba en el cuarto de su hija, tratando de animarla y recostada a un lado suyo. Brittany estaba en posición fetal, con la mirada perdida y con los labios fruncidos, ignorando todas las súplicas de su madre para hacerla salir de la habitación.

– ¿Qué te pasa? –Le preguntó su progenitora. El señor Pierce observaba tímidamente desde fuera, echándoles miradas furtivas para no interrumpir los avances de su esposa.

–Estoy triste. –Murmuró Brittany aun con la mirada fija. –Como un pequeño panda.

–Mi pandita… ¿qué pasó? –Su hija tomó una almohada y se tapó la cara con ella. – ¿Acaso… tendrá que ver con…?

No tuvo el valor de decir más, sentía como si estuviese a punto de soltar una palabreja.

–No tiene que ver con el tabaquismo de Lord Tubbington, mamá.

–Eh… no, no me refería a eso, cariño. Me refería a… _eso._

Brittany alzó las cejas sin comprender.

– ¡Tu corazón!

–Ah… –Se removió un poco en la cama. –Sí, es eso.

Si bien esa era la razón en sí, estaba pensando más en la persona a la cual quería darle su corazón que en este hecho.

–Brittany, cariño… estarás bien, podrás controlarlo.

–Yo no quisiera controlarlo. –Admitió Brittany y volteó a verla con tristeza. –Pero… es que… su corazón también es mío y…

–Espera, espera… ¿"_su corazón _también es mío"? –Puso una expresión de confusión idéntica a la de Brittany cuando no comprendía algo; de tal palo tal astilla.

–No, su corazón es _mío. _–Se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. –Ups…

–Brittany, explica qué quisiste decir. –Su madre se sentó.

Brittany no respondió y la miró consternada, como si no supiera qué decir. Cuando la rubia se mordió el labio una idea invadió su mente.

–Pandita… –dijo muy despacio la señora Pierce, poniendo una pausa. – ¿Estás enamorada de Santana?

La rubia bajó la vista y una lágrima salió de su ojo izquierdo. Era toda la respuesta que la señora Pierce necesitaba.

–Santo Dios… conservaré la calma… –extendió las manos delante de sí, respirando hondo. –Ya está… ¿pero cómo no lo vi antes?

– ¿Qué cosa? –Brittany frunció el ceño – ¿Volvió a meterse el hombre invisible a la habitación?

–Ya se me hacía raro que a veces hasta prefirieras quedarte con ella que con los chicos… –Siguió diciendo su madre.

–Oh… entonces, ¿ya te diste cuenta de que amo a Santana?

–Hija, "amor" es una palabra muy grande para una chica de diecisiete años…

–No lo veo así, solo tiene cuatro letras y además…

–Brittany, eso no puede ser… eres muy joven.

–Yo la quiero, mamá… y ella también me ama –dijo alzando la voz y sintiendo cómo el corazón se le hinchaba de felicidad. – ¡Me ama! Pero tiene miedo y…

–Con mucha razón, Brittany. No es fácil darle el corazón a alguien.

– ¿Por qué? Si nos amamos solo tenemos que dejar que…

–No, hija, no es tan simple… es peligroso. El corazón solo se entrega una vez y por eso se debe tener cuidado de a quién dárselo. –Su madre le acarició el cabello. – ¿Sabes qué puede pasar si no se lo das a alguien que lo cuide?

–No. –Dijo Brittany con la voz temblorosa; sentía como si le estuvieran contando una película de horror.

–Lo pierdes. Así de simple. –Le tomó la mano a su hija. –Hay muchas cosas feas en el mundo, Brittany… solo tienes un corazón y si lo pierdes es como si tu vida perdiese sentido… ¿Recuerdas cuando te leí el tercer libro de Harry Potter?

–No muy bien. –Admitió Brittany.

–Pero ¿recuerdas a los dementores?

–Ah, a esos sí. –Respondió con un escalofrío. Los dementores le habían asustado mucho.

–Perder el corazón es como si te besara un dementor.

No quería meterse en detalles escabrosos acerca de lo que podía suceder cuando pierdes el corazón… Brittany era una chica demasiado inocente y quería que esto se conservara así. Era mucho más complicado que quedarse solo por el resto de la vida y sin emociones de ningún tipo. Había un mercado negro de corazones en el mundo, que se encargaba de secuestrar corazones a base de mentiras, para venderlos a precios ridículamente altos… pero a aquellos desafortunados cuyo corazón les había sido arrebatado injustamente no les parecía un precio alto, sino todo lo contrario. Un corazón se cotizaba mucho más alto de lo que costaba un riñón o un hígado y también era más difícil de conseguir.

No era que tuviese nada en contra de Santana López pero… sabía que era un poco difícil de manejar. Nunca había desaprobado realmente su amistad, pues veía una faceta distinta de Santana cada que estaba con Brittany… sin embargo, era el corazón del que estaban hablando.

–Pero mamá, Santana no es un dementor. –Trató de convencerla Brittany. –Yo sé que ella me quiere.

– ¿Cómo estás tan segura, hija? Santana es… –No encontró un adjetivo adecuado. –Santana.

–Todos piensan que es mala, pero no lo es. Ella es distinta conmigo, mamá.

– ¿Y cómo sabes que te ama?

–Yo… lo he visto. ¡Su corazón venía hacía mí! –Sentía felicidad de saberlo, pero entonces recordaba la reacción de Santana y la tristeza la embargaba.

– ¿Venía? ¿Y entonces cómo es que no te lo dio?

Brittany bajó la vista, deprimida.

–Está asustada.

–Y con mucha razón. –Su madre le acomodó un mechón de cabello. – ¿Lo ves? No quiere entregártelo.

– ¡Pero no es justo! Su corazón quiere estar conmigo y el mío con ella… no entiendo por qué no puede dejar que pasen las cosas.

–Ya te dije por qué, pandita… no es el momento correcto.

– ¿Y entonces cuando lo será?

Para eso la señora Pierce no tenía respuesta.

* * *

><p>La señora López estaba aferrada a Santana, abrazándola tan fuerte que esta sentía cómo los globos oculares casi se le salían del cráneo por la presión.<p>

–Mi hija… ¡mi pobre hija! Mi hija menor… –Decía sollozando.

–Soy tu única hija, mamá. –Dijo con dificultad, tratando de separarse un poco.

– ¡Pues con mayor razón! –Gritó entre sollozos. –Mi princesa…

–Mamá, ya está bien… no es para tanto.

–Santana, soy tu madre y puedo decir cuándo es para tanto. –Le espetó su madre dejando de llorar al momento. Cuando Santana se limitó a asentir, la señora retomó su melodrama. – ¡Mi pobre Santana!

–Estoy bien, mamá… son cosas que pasan.

– ¿Y quién es el sinvergüenza que ha hecho esto? ¡Robarse tu corazón y además hacer que se te funda el cerebro!

–Sí, bueno, verás mamá… nadie se ha robado mi corazón. No he querido entregarlo.

–Esa es mi hija. –Dijo su madre besándole la frente.

–Pero me siento miserable. –Continuó Santana. –Y es porque me enamoré de la persona más maravillosa del mundo, pero lo arruiné y le hice llorar.

–Hija, tendrás tus razones para haber decidido que no…

–Razones muy malas. –Dijo Santana. –Muy cobardes.

Durante el trayecto de regreso hacia la casa había tenido tiempo para pensar. Mientras más vueltas le daba al asunto más notorio se hacía el dolor en su pecho. Temía que su corazón se rebelara y terminara por irse. Amaba a Brittany con locura y no lo dudaba, estaba segura de que nunca podría entregarle su corazón a nadie que no fuera ella. Y si ya lo sabía, ¿por qué no se dejaba de idioteces y se limitaba a seguir los deseos de aquel órgano en su pecho? Pero de nuevo volvía a pensar en todos sus miedos, los miedos que la dominaban a ella, a la chica que tanto se jactaba de no aceptar mierda de nadie.

¿De verdad había protegido a Brittany o solo le estaba causando daño innecesario? La carcomían los deseos por verla y comprobar que estuviese bien.

"Pero qué estupideces piensas, Santana" fue lo que se dijo "es obvio que no estará bien porque la rechazaste."

–Santana, estoy segura de que hiciste bien… no puedes saber si esta persona también te ama y…

–Al contrario… me ama. –Y la muchacha se sintió avergonzada como si hubiese matado a alguien.

–Eso no lo sabes.

–Sí lo sé… –No podía revelar que Brittany le correspondía sin dejar saber que era una chica. –No me pregunten cómo, solo lo sé. Saben que no soy idiota y no me enamoraría de cualquiera.

Sus padres tuvieron que darle la razón.

–Entonces, si tan segura estás de que te ama, ¿por qué no se lo quisiste entregar?

–Porque tengo miedo de la gente, mamá. –Admitió.

–Tonterías. Tú no le temes a nada, Santana. –Intervino su padre.

–Temo que se den cuenta de que es mi debilidad. –Susurró. –Siempre quiero protegerle, porque me mata cuando está triste. No pienso en otra cosa que su porvenir.

Pensó en todas esas veces que defendía a Brittany cada que alguien le llamaba tonta, o cuando confundía la derecha con la izquierda y Santana le ayudaba con esto. Todas las veces que la había apoyado, que había estado allí para ella.

Se comportaba como si fuera su novio, como su mejor amiga y esto le estaba costando el cerebro.

–No sabemos qué decir. –Admitieron sus padres. –Pero no puedes seguir con miedo toda la vida, Santana. Te harás daño tú y también a esa persona.

–En realidad eso ya lo hice. –Dijo recordando la escena del día anterior. –Y me siento fatal.

–Es obvio… pero piensa en lo que haces. Piensa en qué pasará si le entregas tu corazón… y qué pasará si no.

Quedaron en silencio hasta que Santana preguntó con una timidez inusual en ella:

– ¿No les importa a quién le de mi corazón?

Sus padres hicieron una mueca al mismo tiempo.

–Queremos tu bienestar, hija. –Respondió lentamente su padre. –Pero sea quien sea… si te hace feliz… pues tenemos que aceptarlo.

–Además te conocemos y no es como si fueses a traer a un monstruo de circo atracador de bancos. –Completó su madre. –Eres lista… tal vez demasiado para tu propio bien.

–La verdad estoy un poco feliz. –Admitió el doctor. –Siempre pensé que terminarías siendo una traficante de corazones.

–Y no creo que esto sea peor que cuando saliste con Noah Puckerman.

Santana rio al recordarlo, sin poder evitar comparar a Noah Puckerman, el semental de McKinley que robaba en cajeros automáticos y se rumoraba que era un traficante de corazones, con Brittany Pierce, la dulce e inocente porrista a la que no le gustaba comer huevos porque pensaba que eran casas para pollos.

–Créeme: de quién estoy enamorada no podría ser más diferente a Puck.

* * *

><p>El tiempo avanzaba horrendamente lento… sobre todo desde que Brittany comenzó a salir con Artie Abrams, el paralítico nerd al que siempre había tenido miedo al confundirlo con un Transformer.<p>

Y comenzó a avanzar aun más lento cuando reunió el valor para confesarle sus sentimientos a Brittany y esta los desdeñó por Artie.

Lo merecía. Sabía que lo merecía, entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan mal cada que veía cómo se besaban o se portaban como la tonta pareja cursi que eran?

Odiaba esas imágenes y sobre todo que se le metieran en la mente hasta cuando no los tenía enfrente. Artie no merecía a Brittany… nadie la merecía en realidad. Pero ni siquiera ella… corrección: _mucho menos _ella.

Pero Brittany debía amarla con locura también, pues cuando su relación con Artie terminó y Santana estuvo ahí para consolarla, se sintió todo perfecto, como antes de que la latina fuese tan cruel con ella… y aun mejor, porque algo había cambiado.

Ambas sabían perfectamente qué era.

–Mi corazón nunca sintió deseos de ir con él. –Fue la confesión que se escuchó en el silencio de la habitación.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa y Santana tragó saliva. Era ese momento, o nunca.

Se giró y la recostó sobre la cama en la que estaban sentadas. Brittany la observó sin sorpresa, acariciándole una mejilla. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el calor que emanaba de la respiración de cada una.

–Yo también sería incapaz de darle mi corazón a alguien que no seas tú. –Le contestó. –Estaba dispuesta a esperarte, ¿sabes?

– ¿Esperarme? ¿A dónde fui?

–Esperar a que terminaras con Stephen Hawking… porque seamos sinceras, siempre supe que no durarían.

Brittany rio con este último comentario de la morena. Santana siempre sería Santana, como su madre le había dicho.

–Ya no estoy con nadie… –Dijo tentativamente Brittany, mientras acariciaba la espalda baja de Santana.

Santana dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. La verdad es que estaba fanfarroneando y su miedo más grande había sido que se enamorara de Artie y su corazón se marchara con él. No había sabido a ciencia cierta si algún día llegarían a separarse, pues cada día que pasaba se veían más y más unidos. Sabía que si pasaba lo que tanto temía sería su culpa y de nadie más.

– ¿Me perdonas, Britt?

Tiene miedo de que no la perdone, y de hecho ni le extrañaría. Brittany baja un poco la vista y juega con el cabello de Santana distraídamente.

–Me sentí muy triste… –La miró de nuevo y su mirada exigía una explicación. – ¿Por qué no quisiste estar conmigo? Yo te amo y te amaré más de lo que nadie lo hará. Además, ¡tú me amas! No puedes engañarme, vi tu corazón.

Santana se sonrojó. Esa escena era algo que deseaba borrarse de la cabeza; nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable… y sin embargo una parte de ella había querido ceder y entregarse a Brittany sin reservas.

Como percibiendo su inseguridad, Brittany le tomó la mano y la puso sobre su pecho. Santana no entendió por qué hacía esto, pero se dio cuenta y la puso del otro lado.

–Tu corazón está en el lado izquierdo, Britt.

–Oh… lo siento. –Aquello hizo sonreír a la rubia. –Siempre estás ahí para apoyarme.

Su amiga quedó desconcertada al sentir el fuerte latido irregular en el pecho de Brittany, como si quisiera irse. Hasta podía escuchar el enérgico golpeteo como si tuviese un estetoscopio. Retiró la mano y lo siguió escuchando, aun más frenético.

– ¿Eso es…?

–Al principio pensé que me había tragado un tambor por accidente… eso fue los primeros meses.

– ¿Primeros meses? ¿Desde cuando…?

–Entonces un día, cuando estaba pensando en ti, se salió. Lo vi flotando delante de mí, lo atrapé y me lo volví a meter. Estaba segura de que te enojarías.

Brittany era demasiado inocente: ni siquiera sabía cómo nacían los bebés, pero curiosamente entendía a la perfección todo ese asunto del corazón y el cerebro.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que es mío? –Santana estaba emocionada.

–Podría serlo si tú quisieras. También te entregaría mi cerebro aunque, bueno… –Se encogió de hombros –… tampoco es que tenga mucho cerebro para dar.

Santana no se contuvo más y la besó.

–Es suficiente con que una de las dos pierda el cerebro.

– ¿Cómo vas con eso?

–Mi padre dice que lo peor ya pasó.

Se quedaron en silencio y cuando hablaron de nuevo lo hicieron al mismo tiempo:

–Todavía… tú primero.

–Aún… tú primero.

La morena la miró con ternura, le plantó un beso y le tapó la boca con la mano enseguida.

–Yo primero… –Brittany asintió, aun teniendo encima la mano de Santana. Esta tomó aire y dijo lo que le había estado pasando desde los últimos meses. –Todavía quiere irse contigo. A veces despertaba y tenía que perseguirlo.

–El mío también se salía, pero se quedaba en el aire, delante de mí. Hasta pensé que me observaba y me asusté de mi propio corazón.

Eso era algo que sucedía en los momentos de indecisión. El corazón quedaba suspendido en el aire sin idea de a dónde irse y era común cuando se guardaban sentimientos hacia personas distintas.

–Tal vez sí llegó a pensar en Artie alguna vez pero… eso nunca fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se fuera con él. –Se puso la mano en el pecho. –Solo se pone así cuando pienso en ti… como ahora.

– ¿Estás pensando en mí ahora? Estoy contigo. –Contestó Santana.

–Sí, pero estoy pensando en que te amo.

Esta vez fue el turno de Santana para llevarse la mano al corazón, pues le sorprendió lo franca y directa que fue su amiga. El órgano en su pecho seguía latiendo muy fuerte. Sin retirar la mano, extendió la otra de nuevo y tocó el corazón de Brittany, que ya estaba más tranquilo.

Se habían calmado porque sabían que sus dueñas ya se entregarían mutuamente. No había prisas ni necesidad de que tomaran vida propia. Tanto ellas como sus corazones querían lo mismo.

–Yo también te amo, Britt… y aun tengo miedo pero contigo estoy dispuesta a hacer cosas que no me atrevería a hacer por mí misma.

Brittany se volteó, dejando a Santana debajo de ella. Comenzó a besarla muy suavemente, con tanta ternura como si temiese romperla, lo cual contrastaba con todas aquellas veces que habían tenido sexo anteriormente. Le pasó los labios por el mentón, bajando hacia el cuello. Santana solo jugaba con el dorado cabello y atrayéndola hacia sí para besarla de nuevo.

Cuando se despojaron de la ropa y se observaron un rato como si fuese la primera vez, Brittany sonrió.

–Quiero entregarte mi corazón.

– ¿Ahora? –Preguntó Santana alzando las cejas y sintiendo un poco de miedo.

– ¿No te parece que es el mejor momento? –Le dijo Brittany sin dejar de sonreír. Se inclinó para besar el pecho de Santana, sentándose en el borde con la chica abrazándose a su torso con las piernas.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, Brittany apartó una de sus manos y Santana volteó. Su corazón estaba en la palma de su mano. Cuando volteó a ver la suya propia, vio que también tenía el destello rojo en esta. Se preguntó en qué momento había sucedido, pero no importaba ya, porque el vacío que estaba sintiendo en el pecho fue llenado por el corazón de Brittany, que sonrió complacida y dejó otro beso más en su pecho, donde acababa de entrar su propio corazón.

Santana le tomó la mano a Brittany, poniéndole su corazón en la mano pero sin soltársela y la guio hacia el lado izquierdo de su pecho, dejando que entrara. El resplandor escarlata desapareció enseguida.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando cuando Brittany le lamió las lágrimas del rostro.

Lo siguiente que hicieron no fue tener sexo, sino hacer el amor. Aquello que tanto la había aterrado cuando Brittany vio que su corazón se impactaba contra la puerta. En ese momento la había apartado bruscamente al sentir su mano… qué estúpida había sido al rechazarla.

Y ahora Brittany lo perdonaba todo, besándole la parte interna de los muslos y cuando sintió la lengua de esta en su parte más íntima el placer se extendió por todo su cuerpo, hasta la médula, sintiendo como si ella ya no fuese Santana y solo fuera un amasijo de piel, tejido muscular, huesos…

Brittany se acostó a su lado cuando la respiración de Santana se tranquilizó y el subidón que había sentido como si se hubiese inyectado algún tipo de droga desapareció, dejándola relajada. La morena trató de voltear a verla, pero los brazos de Brittany no se lo permitían, pues estaban fuertemente aferrados a ella. Sintió una de las blancas manos invadiendo la intimidad, aun húmeda, de esta y sonrió al recordar que esto mismo había tratado de hacer al descubrir que Santana había perdido el control de su corazón por ella. Salvo que esta vez se dejó hacer, tomándole la mano para guiarla.

Con movimientos muy lentos se dedicó a darle placer. Los gemidos que soltaba Santana eran una melodía… si Brittany no se controlaba iba a tener un orgasmo espontáneo sin siquiera ser tocada y eso habría sido muy vergonzoso.

Una vez que tuvo la segunda oleada de placer, Santana quedó inmóvil. Lo que la hizo levantarse fue una almohada que se impactó contra el costado de su cara, que sumada a su cansancio la dejó un poco mareada.

– ¿Pero qué…?

–Eso fue por hacerme esperar tanto. –Le dijo Brittany con un puchero, sosteniendo otra almohada a la altura de su pecho.

–Perdóname, Britt. –Le dijo Santana ablandando un poco la expresión… para ser tan dulce, Brittany sí que tenía buen brazo para lanzar almohadas. –Estaba asustada, pero ya no más.

–Aun así tendrás que _compresármelo_. Debes comprar los parches de nicotina para Lord Tubbington.

–"Compensármelo". Está bien. –Respondió Santana suspirando. Después de todo lo merecía.

–Y me dejarás usar un arnés la próxima vez que tengamos sexo.

–Bueno… –Aceptó Santana, vacilando.

–Y me dejarás meterlo por donde yo quiera.

– ¡Brittany!

Sintió un almohadazo más.

–Está bien, se hará lo que tú digas. –Cedió. Lo peor es que lo hacía hasta de buena gana. "Soy una blandengue" pensó.

–Ah, y tienes que posar desnuda con Lord Tubbington… ya sabes lo artístico que es y exige una modelo que esté a su altura para su lienzo.

Santana no pudo evitar sonreír. Si Brittany quería algo, ella se lo daría.

No sabía qué pasaría cuando se lo dijeran a sus padres (ni quería imaginárselo), o cuando la gente se enterara y las señalaran por los pasillos al caminar… pero en ese momento solo le importaba complacer a Brittany, quien estaba en cuclillas sobre ella, decidiendo qué tono de pintura usar para los pezones de Santana.

La prohibición de enamorarse antes de tiempo podía irse al mismísimo infierno.

Ambas preferían quedarse donde estaban: en el cielo.


End file.
